


Clothes Off!

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Sexy, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically on tumblr I heard a nostalgic song, Clothes Off! by Gym Class Heros and laughed at the thought of freewood silly dancing and had to write about it. Hints of sexy things toward the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Off!

Gavin was feeling awfully playful today. Ryan noticed it earlier in the office when he’d “boop” his nose quite often, even while Ryan and Geoff were recording and HUNT. But hey, Ryan loved it when Gavin did cute things. Especially when it involved him in it. Gavin even had the nerve to slap Ryan’s ass out of nowhere, which Ryan didn’t like too much because he was afraid of a co-worker seeing. It’s not that he thought they’d rejected them - their relationship was well known of around the office and highly approved of; that was for sure. Ryan just wasn’t huge into PDA. A little peck here and there or cute little nicknames were fine, but anything more than that, Ryan wasn’t hugely into in public. He liked to keep most of the more romantic things to their private lives.

The playfulness only increased when they’d both came back to Ryan’s house, and Gavin ran inside to one of the rooms. Ryan just smiled and shook his head. As Ryan was going through the fridge for something to snack on, he heard the stereo system in the living room turning on and being turned up as Gavin put on something Ryan had never heard of. And Ryan was not prepared for what he was about to see when he looked into the living room.

_See, here’s the thing…_

Gavin started dancing in the only way he knew how – awkwardly – to Clothes Off! by Gym Class Heroes. Ryan couldn’t control his infectious giggle, but Gavin just kept dancing, or jumping around, whatever you’d call it. Then Gavin gestured for Ryan to join him. Ryan shook his head.

“Nope,” Ryan said over the loud music.

“Come on, you… sexy, dance with me!” Gavin pleaded, now sauntering toward the older man and pulling Ryan in before he could further refuse. With Ryan’s hands in his, Gavin went back and forth, and Ryan gave into it, dancing with his silly lover.

“What kind of music is this, anyway?”

“Shut up, love.” Gavin said, then did some weird move with his legs until he fell to the floor and Ryan chuckled before offering a hand. Gavin took it, and started to get up but fell back and took Ryan with him. They bonked heads, both whining “ow” before their hands went to their foreheads. They both laughed it off, then Gavin leaned up to kiss Ryan’s lips.

“Sorry I’m such a goof… and a klutz…” Gavin apologized.

Ryan kissed back passionately, sending Gavin’s heart jumping at the sudden change of pace, something they were both incredibly good at.

“Nonesense, Gav. You’re perfect.”

“No, you.” He replied, a blush forming on his tanned cheeks. And this was only reflected in Ryan’s.

“Nahh…” Ryan said, kissing both his warm cheeks. “ _You_  are.”

“We’ll have to agree to disagree then” After a brief pause, Gavin continued. “So, are you going to do what the song says?”

“What?”

“Take your clothes off?”

“…Nah…”

“But Ryannn…”

Ryan couldn’t deny his cute boyfriend much longer, so he pulled off his long sleeve green shirt, and Gavin’s green eyes flickered with desire. Then he commanded to switch spots and with Gavin on top, he smirked down at Ryan.

“My turn now…”


End file.
